The Big Question
by SWinchesterLover22
Summary: Sam couldn't believe he couldn't ask Teresa one simple question. It might take Drade and Dean talking some sense into him before he get's enough courage to. But will Teresa say yes or will Sam screw up the only good relationship he's ever had?


The Big Question

Sam lowered his head and pulled the tiny purple box out of his pocket. He opened it to reveal a tiny silver ring, with two tiny diamonds wrapped around an infinitely symbol.

"I was wondering if you would do me the honor of becoming my wife." Sam sighed snapping the box shut and dropping it back into his pocket.

"You ready to go?" Teresa asked after re-entering the room, now wearing her jacket.

Sam smiled and wrapped his arm around her. "Ya lets go."

He could believe he had lost his nerve! Why couldn't he ask her that one simple question? He fought and killed Monsters for goodness sakes!

"Maybe I'll ask her at dinner." Sam thought. But no he ended up asking her if she would do him the honor of going to a movie with him. It went like that all night from doing him the honor of going for a walk to excusing him to the washroom.

By this point Teresa started to suspect something but she had no idea why her love was acting his way. So the next day that couple met up with Drade outside their motel room, and she had a huge smile plastered on her face. Teresa stopped and raised an eyebrow at the tall huntress.

"Someone looks happy this morning." Teresa states giving the red head a once over.

"I'm not the only one. Congratulations! I'm so happy . . ." Drade started to say but stopped when she saw Sam gesturing with his hands for her to stop. He shook his head and mouthed that he didn't ask her. Drade lowered her head, placing her hand to her temple.

"Congrats on what?" Teresa asked looking from Sam, who stopped his gesturing, then back to Drade.

"She was just, um, well you see . . ." Sam tried to explain but was only making the situation worse.

"Okay can someone please tell me what's going on?" Teresa asked placing both her hands on her hips in frustration.

"It's nothing, kiddo. But I do have to talk to your boyfriend for a second." Drade says grabbing Sam's arm and pulling his to the other side of the parking lot. Drade spun him so he was facing her before smacking his upside the head again.

"Ow! Hey, if you keep doing that I'm going to end up with brain damage." Sam cried rubbing the sore spot on his head.

"It looks like you already have brain damage! What the hell happened last night?" Drade asks, wanting so bad to smack him again.

"I don't know. I was about to ask her but then she looked at me with those blue eyes and I froze." Sam told her, moving to rub the back of his neck.

Drade placed two fingers to her forehead in frustration. "You got to be kidding me! You kill monsters for a living and you can't ask Teresa one simple question!" Drade stated, not believing what she was hears.

"Ask Teresa what simple question." Dean's voice asked from behind Sam.

Both hunters turned to see Dean with a confused look on his face.

"Nothing Dean I just wanted to ask her if she would like to go for a walk." Sam said, not fooling his brother one bit.

"Drade?" Dean asks turning to face the red head.

"Sam wants to as kiddo to marry him. But he doesn't have the balls enough to do it." Drade informs Dean, earning a shock look from both brothers.

Dean turned to his little brother, this look of disbelief plastered all over his face. Sam closed his eyes and braced himself for the rite act from his brother. All of a sudden Sam felt two arms pull him into a bone-crushing hug. He opened his eyes and found out that it was Dean. After a couple minutes Dean pulled away, with the biggest smile on his face.

"You son of a gun!" Dean smiles shaking Sam slightly.

"Dean?" Sam asked, not sure what to make of his older brother.

"You tall, mop headed son of a gun! I can't believe this! My little brother is getting married! Where's my future sister-in-law?" Dean rambled off, never feeling so proud and happy for his little brother.

"She's sitting on the hood of the Impala. But like I said, Sam hasn't asked her yet." Drade tells him, crossing her arms.

"What? Why?" Dean asked turning back to face his brother.

"I-I lost my nerve. What if she says no? What if she realizes I'm not worth it?" Sam asked lowering his head.

"Are you really that stupid? If she didn't think you were worth it, do you think she would have come and found you after you got your soul back?" Drade asked with a raised eyebrow.

"Drade's got a point Sammy. Teresa loves you, and can't figure out for the life of me why. But she does and I can guaranty that she'll say yes." Dean stated simple squeezing his brother's shoulder slightly. "Now go ask her!" Dean ordered stepping aside and pointing towards his baby.

Sam looked from Drade, to Dean then back. Dean lowered his head, shaking it at his brother's stupidity.

"Don't make me push you." Dean told him, making Drade huff a laugh.

Sam slowly made his way over to the Impala. About half way there he turned around to look at his brother and Drade one more time. They both motioned for him to go on, so he did. When he was right next to the car, Teresa looked up at him.

"Am I invited to your little party yet?" She asked, annoyance clearly in her voice.

"Oh that? Sorry, you know how Drade can get. Do you think you could come down here for a sec?" Sam asked not able to keep eye contact.

Teresa slid off of the hood and stood in front of him. "Sam? What's wrong? Everything okay?" She asked, worry replacing her annoyance.

Sam reached into his pocket and pulled out the tiny purple box that he had been carrying around for weeks. Teresa looked at the box then to Sam.

"Sam what's . . . Oh my god." Teresa started to ask but stopped when Sam got down on one knee.

"Teresa, I love you with all my heart. I have never felt this way about any one. Which is why I want to spend the rest of my life with you. Teresa Brow, will you marry me?" Sam finally asked opening the box.

Teresa's hands flew up to her mouth, unable to speak. When Sam saw the tears appear in her eyes, he thought that he had screwed up again.

"Yes." Teresa mumbled into her hands.

"W-what?' Sam asked, his heart skipped cause he wasn't sure if he had heard her right.

Teresa lowered her hands, revealing a big smile. "YES! Of course I'll marry you!" She cried, making Sam let out a breath of relief.

Sam stood up, took the ring out of the box and put it on her finger. Teresa smiled when she saw the silver band, with two diamonds surrounded by an infinity symbol. She then throws her arms around Sam's neck pulling him in for a deep, passionate kiss. At that moment she felt like the only two people in the whole world was her and Sam. Even as Dean and Drade came over to congratulate them, all she cared about was that she was engaged to the man of her dreams. And pretty soon she would no longer be Teresa Brown, but Mrs. Sam Winchester. What more could a girl ask for?


End file.
